Lord of the Rings Meets the Lion King
by giovanbronckhorst
Summary: A prompt fic. Mini-stories based around Lion King songs with our favourite Middle Earth characters!


_Lord of the Rings meets the Lion King._

This is a random little thing, my friend suggested to me. I wouldn't shut up about Lion King (because I'm a big kid who still can't get enough of it) and then I randomly switched to Lord of the Rings (because I'm odd like that) and my friend came out with, "Sheesh! Pick one already! Or why don't you just shove them both together?!" And voila! Here it is.

So basically, it's sort of a prompt fic. For most of the songs from the first Lion King movie, I'll write a mini story based around it in the way it's portrayed in the movie. At least loosely…

They're not necessarily in chronological order, but they pretty much explain relatively when each mini story is set.

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Lord of the Rings or the Lion King. Both belong to their respective owners. No profit is made from this, it's all to put my messed up muse at rest.

*****

_Circle of Life_

Arathorn was a chieftain. Chieftains didn't panic. Or so he kept telling himself, at least. In this situation, panicking was definitely heading his list of priorities. Another scream broke him from his trance, calling his attention back to the woman on the floor. Beside her were bowls of water and damp cloths for use on her head.

Her legs were hitched up as far as they would go while healers attended to her. Blood was over the floor, and pain was evident on her face. Arathorn once again gripped the woman's hand tightly as another contraction swept over her. Gilraen squeezed her husband's hand tightly, praying for the pain to be over.

The birth wasn't going the way anyone had hoped, planned or expected. The babe currently residing in Gilraen's womb was in an awkward position, causing deep worry amongst all those in the womb.

"My lady, you must push," the healer urged. Gilraen looked down at him with a desperate expression.

"My baby. It's not in the right position," she implored, feeling the child inside her.

"I understand, my lady, but it is imperative that the child is birthed immediately. One hard push and he will be here."

Gilraen turned to Arathorn, almost pleading silently with her husband to spare her anymore pain. The chieftain grimaced, sympathy pains shooting through him as he encouraged his wife.

"My love, our child needs you to birth him. Please…"

Gilraen took a huge breath, filling her lungs with as much air as she could before pushing with all her might. The scream that came from her was ear-splitting, but nearly paled in comparison to that of the child who had just emerged.

The boy (as he was shown to be) had tufts of dark hair and a scrunched face as he made himself known. The healer cleared his nose and wiped him clean before wrapping him in a soft towel. The babe was handed to his mother, who gazed upon him.

"He's mine…" she whispered.

"Ours," Arathorn corrected playfully, looking upon his perfect son.

Arathorn was a chieftain. Chieftains didn't cry. Arathorn didn't bother telling himself that on that day. On that day, a chieftain may cry as much as he wants.

*****

_I Just Can't Wait To Be King_

It was days like these that Elrond nearly regretted his decision to foster the young Gondorian boy. Of course, he loved him like his own flesh and blood, but the boy had far too much energy. At six years old, though, Elrond wasn't sure what he expected.

Searching Imladris, the Lord was becoming slightly concerned. Many times Estel had wandered off, but this was the first he had been missing for this long. Searching high and low, he soon enlisted the aid of Elladan and Elrohir in tracking down the young boy.

"Back villain!"

Elrond's sensitive Elf ears picked up the familiar voice. Tracing it back, he found himself in the courtyard where he found Estel jabbing a weary Erestor in the legs with a fallen twig.

Erestor stood still, his patience clearly waning, while the small boy continued to poke him. "I said back!" he repeated in his bravest voice. "Move back a bit, Erestor," he then added in a stage whisper.

Erestor sighed, and moved about three centimetres to the right. Elrond tried to stifle a laugh, alerting the two to his presence. His councillor's face lit up as he found his escape route. He quickly bent down to whisper in Estel's ear before rushing out of the courtyard. Elrond watched him go suspiciously.

The little boy approached him slowly and calmly then stood in front of him, looking up happily.

"Hi Ada," he spoke happily, with a broad smile. Before Elrond could reply he felt a sharp stabbing in his stomach. He looked to see that Estel had begun poking him with the twig. It didn't hurt, but it was enough to cause discomfort.

"What are you doing?" he questioned with a raise of his eyebrow.

"You're a villain!" Estel declared. "I'm taking over from my Ada and being the King of Rivendell!"

Elrond chuckled again. How close the boy was, yet still so far away. "Your Ada is a villain? Well, then I suppose you must take over Imladris. It is no longer safe in my hands."

Estel's face lit up victoriously as he bound around before his tiring foster father. As they walked back to Elrond's study, Estel suddenly looked pensive.

"What is it?" Elrond questioned.

"Well… I think Elladan and Elrohir might get a little jealous."

And there was that chuckle again…

*****

_Hakuna Matata_

Ah, this was the good life. Samwise couldn't help but smile to himself as he felt the sun on his face.

The Shire was ever brightening and the wonderfully worked garden mirrored a masterpiece. Frodo turned to look at Sam with a smile on his own face as they bathed in the glorious light. Merry and Pippin sat opposite them with legs outstretched and ale in hand. Food was laid in the middle of the four of them, to be taken when the mood struck.

For the moment the four of them were comfortable simply sitting in the silence that had developed. Suddenly Pippin's hand shot forward and snatched up a little sandwich. He shoved it into his mouth unceremoniously and smiled.

"'S good," he muttered through a mouth of food. Merry looked at him, disgusted for a moment, before a grin erupted onto his face as well. His hand reached out quickly to grab a small sausage. Frodo looked to Sam, almost waiting for his shocked expression, but laughed when it never came.

Rosie had entered the garden and placed a gentle kiss on Sam's lips, leading his gaze away from his friends. Merry nudged Pippin, also laughing at the expression on his face.

Rosie smiled again and drew herself away from Sam. "I'll see you inside, Sam."

Sam looked liked a pig in dirt until Frodo clicked his fingers in front of his face sharply. "So, master Gamgee… are you enjoying yourself?"

"Aye, Mr. Frodo. This is the great life."

The four Hobbits shared identical smiles. Sam folded his arms behind his head and lay back comfortably. The combination of wine and heat was making him tire faster until he felt his eyelids fluttering to a close.

When they opened again, it was much sharper and the light had disappeared. He looked to his sides and noted again when he was. Sam reached out an arm to shake Frodo awake gently.

"Mr. Frodo, we'd best be going. It's still dark, but I don't think it's gonna be getting much lighter around here."

With sleep still written across his face, Frodo stood and exited the cave. Sam was hot on his heels with Gollum following close behind.

*****

_Can You Feel The Love Tonight?_

Faramir could feel a close eye on him, but was letting the feeling pass. The woman before him was far more interesting and undoubtedly much more beautiful that whoever felt it necessary to watch him.

They stood silently by a window for a moment, watching out towards Mordor, where the legions of Gondor's army were headed. The son of the Steward had approached her, with his arm still slung up and her heart still aching. They seemed to have matching baggage too.

She seemed surprised by his appearance, but did not speak. His loose hand skimmed gently passed hers and she felt inclined to grasp his hand. Faramir didn't object, even when she rested her head on his chest.

In all honest, the feeling was comfortable. She emitted warmth and he felt that she was almost a kindred spirit. It was far too long since he'd felt truly loved or appreciated. Ever since Boromir's departure for Rivendell, he'd felt alone. Alone against the world.

Looking down he saw Éowyn looking up at him. Their eyes met gently and the Gondorian's lips twitched into a gentle smile. Éowyn noted the little dimples he displayed.

"You need not worry," Faramir finally spoke. "Lord Aragorn is a fine leader. And your brother seems hardly shoddy. There is no need to worry for them."

"I do not worry just for my brother and for Aragorn. I worry for all. If they are to fail-"

Faramir soon cut her off. "They will _not _fail." He said it with such determination that Éowyn found herself believing it also.

"You care for Aragorn greatly." It was more of a statement than a question to Éowyn's ears, although she wasn't sure if he meant it in the accusatory way it had seemed to her.

"I do," she replied. "But I'm not sure how I truly feel. His Lordship is a fine warrior and a gentleman whom I believed I loved. However, now I'm not so sure. You see, I've just met this fine gentleman in Gondor who is rather handsome also."

Faramir's confusion was evident for a moment as the Steward-Prince took a moment to think through what she'd said. When he saw the mischievous glint in her eye and the smile playing across her face, he realised.

"Would you perhaps like to walk with me in the gardens?"

Éowyn didn't speak, merely nodded.

Perhaps Faramir wasn't alone after all.

*****

A/n: Wow, you know I could swear there are more songs than that in the Lion King. Well, besides _Be Prepared_, but I really couldn't think of anything to go with that. It's a little creepy to be honest.

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed, and I'd love to get some reviews. Which is your favourite mini-story? Also, I'm thinking of doing another one for the second Lion King. Please review to let me know if you guys like it or not. Of course, constructive criticism is always appreciated!


End file.
